


Kings and Knights

by AkiraLynn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Knight!Ray, M/M, a king au, a little mad king ryan, king!joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Joel did not need some scrawny Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings and Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Based off art by Yetiokay.tumblr.com.

Ray Narveaz Jr. was an honoured knight. He had worked hard for his title, trained hours upon hours, and years upon years. Being added into the king’s guard was an honour rarely bestowed upon someone as young as himself. Ray had proven his worth though during the war, he had fought with the best, and led an army under pressure knocking back ‘The Mad King’s’ forces, and keeping King Joel’s kingdom safe.

King Joel was a notable king, he had made the kingdom as wealthy as it ever had been. He had a quick mind when it came to money and trade, which had proved handy in the financial situation in the kingdom.

When Ray was told he would be personally guarding the king himself he was surprised, nervous and excited. Many tales had been told about the odd king, and seeing the man up close would definitely be a pleasure.  
……………………………………………………….  
When Joel Heyman was told he was getting a new knight he was pissed, he did not need protecting and he had never needed it. The counsel however thought he did with all the uprisings happening at the moment.

"I assure you my king, this knight is one of the best. He held off ‘The Mad King’s’ uprising almost on his own," one the knights Adam boasted.

"It doesn’t matter. I don’t need protecting," Joel whined, crossing his arms.

"I mean you are pretty old now, sir."

"Fuck you, Adam."

Adam laughed to himself, pausing as the door slowly was opened.

"Presenting the new guard to the King, the knight known as Ray Narveaz Jr.," the guard at the door announced.

A scrawny man stepped through, dark hair tousled, and scruff on his chin. He was short in stature and seemed to be very sleepy. Joel was not impressed. If he needed to be guarded so bad why choose such a small kid to do it?

"Are you really a knight or do you just play dress up really well kid?"  
…………………………………………………………  
Ray smirked, everyone doubted him because of his size, he didn’t look too intimidating. He was fast though, and put a bow and arrow in his hands and he can take the best out. No one doubted him when their lives were in his hands.

"I assure you my king, I am a knight. I will protect you with my life," Ray said, bowing in front of the man.

"It’s not like I have much choice, you can have a chance..I guess," Joel mumbled, tapping his foot.

Ray rose up with a smirk on his face, and the height difference was very noticeable, and that seemed to make Joel even more unhappy about the fact that a man who barely came up to his shoulders was going to guard his life.  
………………………………………………….  
They fell into a odd sort of pattern though. Ray seemed to have no idea on how to play card games, so Joel made it his mission to teach him. He showed him how to gamble and even showed him a few tricks. Ray soon came to realize that Joel was good with his money for different reasons than he once thought.

Ray couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t grow found of Joel’s constant presence. Sure the man was sometimes so arrogant it could kill him, but he was funny, and very easy on the eyes.  
………………………………………………….  
Joel would lie to everyone that tried to tell him Ray was a close friend. Joel claiming that he still didn’t need a guard, and that the kid was too small to protect anyone.

Ray was an odd kid that Joel sometimes didn’t understand. He much like Adam didn’t mind talking back to Joel, and insulting him. Joel did enjoy that, it was nice to not be treated like he was glass, and that if anyone didn’t worship him at any moment he would kill them or something.

It was a lovely change.  
………………………………………………….  
Bliss and peace however did not last forever. ‘The Mad King’ had been gathering support again, and with his thrilling tales of wealth and power he ensnared people in his trap sending an army of 50 men to King Joel’s doorstep. Ryan however approached from the opposite side. The other guards well distracted by the other men, paid no mind to the past king sneaking into the castle.

Joel and Ray had been standing in the watch tower Ray a bow and arrow on hand taking a few of the men out with ease.

"Don’t worry sir, I’m sure everything will be fine," Ray said, setting his bow up to aim.

"I’m not worried. I know that-"

"Are you sure you’re not worried?" a deep voice asked cutting off Joel.

"Shit."

Ray moved fast, pushing Joel behind him as Ryan struck. Ryan was skilled much more skilled than Ray himself, so when Ryan struck at him he didn’t miss. Ray ended up on the floor, clutching his side as blood seeped through his fingers, gasping in pain.

"Aww the poor child of knight has fallen," Ryan teased laughing, and looking down at the fallen man.

"Don’t touch my knight!" Joel yelled, he had kicked the unsuspecting man in the face and held his foot to his throat.

Adam came minutes later dragging Ryan off to the dungeons and calling a medic to help Ray.  
………………………………………………….  
The nurses said Ray would be fine, it was nothing but a deep cut that just needed a few stitches. Joel however was unconvinced staying by Ray every moment he could, a chair beside Ray’s bed became his life for the few days Ray was knocked out. When Ray finally awoke, Joel was overjoyed clutching onto the younger man.

"I thought I was just a puny knight."

"You are but you’re my puny knight."


End file.
